Underprologue
WARNING! Major spoilers for Undertale! You have been warned. NOTE: This game pays heavy homage to Undertale's story. If you haven't played Undertale or don't know its story, do NOT edit this page unless you're fixing minor errors such as spelling mistakes. Underprologue is a game released by Toby Fox in 2016 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is treated as a prequel to Undertale. You are all free to add (sensible) content to the page. Story A long time ago, two races ruled the earth - humans and monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races, ending with the monsters being trapped underground. Many years later, a young girl named Chara fell into the Underground from Mt. Ebbot and was adopted by King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Chara ended up getting a sickness and dying. In her last moments, Chara asked for Asriel, her foster brother, to bury her in her home village. Asriel did as she requested, but when the humans assumed he had murdered Chara, Asriel was fatally wounded, turning into ashes over a flower bed just as he returned home. Asgore then attempted to get revenge on mankind through various means. One early attempt was to have the scientist Alphys strengthen monster souls so they could cross the barrier that kept them underground. After several failed plans, Asgore eventually decided to wait until a human came to the underground, intending to use their soul to cross the barrier. Some time later, a child from the surface, the last remaining magic-user among humans, began to feel empty. This led to them journeying up Mount Ebott and stumbling into the underground. Throughout their journey, they find Meriel, the sister of Toriel, and Petal, a flower with little regard for human life, within the Ruins. Near the end of the journey, what happens depends on the player's actions. After a battle with Asgore, if he is spared, he regains hope, imagining if he and the child could be like a family. Asgore then goes to the kitchen, intending to make a Butterscotch Pie. If he is killed, however, he will question his hope in humanity in his last moments. If a Pacifist route is taken, Flowey, a flower similar to Petal, attacks after these events. At the end of the battle, Petal shows up and takes an attack for Flowey. It is revealed that Petal and Flowey are actually Chara and Asriel, taken the form of flowers. Chara dies, and her soul breaks with it, while Asriel chooses to give his soul to the child so they can cross the barrier and return home. If a Genocide route is taken, the player inspects the barrier separating the underground from the surface, only to be attacked by Ancient Genocide, the embodiment of the spell that maintains the barrier. After a battle, Ancient Genocide notes that the child doesn't seem to act maliciously, wondering why they fight. They then weaken the barrier's power, allowing the child to leave. After the player goes back to the surface, they get a call from Alphys, a scientist from Hotland. If Asgore was spared, it is revealed that he has lost his hope again, and now intends to claim seven human souls, to use in outright destroying the barrier. If he was killed, however, it is revealed that Toriel took over as queen and is ruling peacefully. If no monsters were killed at all, the child explains to Alphys how they now fully understand themselves and have told the story to their friends. It is noted that one of their friends, Frisk, has become interested and wishes to go to the underground as well, leading up to the events of the original Undertale. Gameplay The player can choose either a boy or a girl and decide on their name at the start of the game (although they cannot name your character after another character from the game). In the Overworld, the player moves with the Circle Pad and can press A to interact with characters and objects. The X Button opens the menu, allowing you to check equipment and heal yourself with Food. In battle, the player character alternates between using weapons and magic. On every "weapon" turn, the main command is "Attack", where you can attack an enemy. Before the attack, a Minigame occurs, and their performance in the minigame determines how strong the attack is. On every "magic" turn, the main command is "Cast", which has a wide variety of options based on what you do in the minigame. Other commands are "Act", which has differing functions based on the enemy you use it on, "Item", which lets you heal yourself with food or re-adjust equipment, and "Mercy", which lets you spare the enemy. After you take a turn, your soul is put in a bullet hell Minigame and must avoid the enemy's attacks. If your soul's HP reaches zero, you have to restart from your last save. There are two routes through the game - Pacifist and Genocide. The Pacifist route occurs if you spare more enemies than you kill, and has Flowey as the final boss. On the other hand, the Genocide route occurs if you kill more enemies than you spare, and has Ancient Genocide as the final boss. Magic There are four colours - white (damaging), red (supporting), blue (enfeebling) and green (healing). Two colours must be used to cast a spell. Locations *'The Ruins' *'Snowdin' *'Waterfall' *'Hotland' *'New Home' Bosses See Underprologue/Bosses. Items Weapons *Stick: +1 ATK, can be used to halve an enemy's HP once unequipped *Toy Knife: +3 ATK *Tough Glove: +5 ATK *Ballet Shoes: +8 ATK *Torn Notebook: +6 ATK, +6 INV *Burnt Pan: +10 ATK, +2 HEAL *Empty Gun: +12 ATK *Worn Dagger: +15 ATK Armour *Bandage: +1 DEF, can be used to restore 10 HP once unequipped *Faded Ribbon: +3 DEF *Manly Bandana: +5 DEF *Old Tutu: +8 DEF *Cloudy Glasses: +6 DEF, +9 INV *Stained Apron: +10 DEF, +2 HEAL *Cowboy Hat: +12 DEF *Heart Locket: +15 DEF Healing Items Note that equipping either the Burnt Pan or the Stained Apron increases the amount of HP recovered with all healing items by 2. Likewise, equipping both the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron increases HP recovery from healing items by 4. *Monster Candy: Restores 10 HP. *Hot Chocolate: Restores 14 HP. *Spider Donut: Restores 12 HP. *Spider Tea: Restores 24 HP. *Butterscotch Cinammon Pie: Restores 95 HP, lowers Asgore's ATK and DEF by 1 if each if you use it during his battle. *Snowman Piece: Restores 45 HP. *Nice Cream: Restores 15 HP. *Vanilla Coffee: Restores 16 HP. *Bisicle: Restores 11 HP, can be eaten twice. *Cinammon Bunny: Restores 22 HP. *Astronaut Food: Restores 21 HP. *Smart Chocolate: Restores 16 HP. *Crab Apple: Restores 18 HP. *Sea Tea: Restores 10 HP and raises movement speed. *Abandoned Quiche: Restores 34 HP. *Tem Flake: Restores 2 HP, can be used to instantly spare Temmies. *Dog Salad: Restores 2, 10, 30 or 95 HP. *Instant Noodles: Restores 4, 15 or 90 HP. *Potato Chisps: Restores 13 HP. *Spaghetti: Restores 19 HP. *Hot Dog: Restores 20 HP. *Hot Cat: Restores 21 HP. *Chocolate Cookie: Restores 15 HP. *Blueberry Muffin: Restores 30 HP. *Junk Food: Restores 17 HP. *Camilari Rings: Restores 24 HP. *Hush Puppy: Restores 65 HP. *Starfait: Restores 14 HP. *Glamburger: Restores 27 HP. *Legendary Hero: Restores 40 HP and raises ATK by 4. *Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face: Restores 60 HP. *Last Dream: Restores 17 HP. Enemies Enemies use different Soul types for their attacks, alternating between the two (Ruins enemies only use the red Soul, however). *Snowdin enemies use Red and Blue souls. *Waterfall enemies use Red and Green souls. *Hotland enemies use Red and Purple souls. *Core enemies use Red and Yellow souls. Ruins Enemies *Froggit: LV 1, 30 HP, 4 ATK, 4 DEF. *Whimsun: LV 1, 10 HP, 4 ATK, 0 DEF. *Moldsmal: LV 1, 50 HP, 4 ATK, 0 DEF. *Loox: LV 2, 50 HP, 5 ATK, 4 DEF. *Vegetoid: LV 2, 75 HP, 5 ATK, 0 DEF. Snowdin Enemies *Icecap: LV 3, 48 HP, 6 ATK, 0 DEF. *Lesser Dog: LV 3, 60 HP, 6 ATK, 0 DEF. *Snowdrake: LV 4, 75 HP, 6 ATK, 2 DEF. *Gyftrot: LV 5, 115 HP, 7 ATK, 3 DEF. Waterfall Enemies *Blue Moldsmal: LV 6, 50 HP, 7 ATK, 0 DEF. *Moldbygg: LV 7, 70 HP, 7 ATK, 4 DEF. *Woshua: LV 8, 70 HP, 7 ATK, 1 DEF. *Shyren: LV 9, 66 HP, 7 ATK, 2 DEF. *Temmie: LV 10, 5 HP, 7 ATK, -20 DEF. Hotland Enemies *Vulkin: LV 11, 80 HP, 8 ATK, -10 DEF. *Tsunderplane: LV 12, 80 HP, 8 ATK, 6 DEF. *Pyrope: LV 13, 110 HP, 8 ATK, 1 DEF. *Royal Guard: LV 14, 150 HP, 8 ATK, 4 DEF. Core Enemies *Final Froggit: LV 15, 100 HP, 8 ATK, 2 DEF. *Whimsalot: LV 15, 95 HP, 8 ATK, 0 DEF. *Astigmatism: LV 15, 120 HP, 8 ATK, -2 DEF *Madjick: LV 16, 190 HP, 8 ATK, -1 DEF. *Knight Knight: LV 16, 230 HP, 8 ATK, 2 DEF.